Pokémon Trainer Diaries
by Enigmatised
Summary: A character-focused, slice-of-life look into the pokémon world through the eyes of kids who live in it.
1. BONNIE: The Day I Became a Trainer!

Just a heads up. This is more of a character development exercise than a planned story with a concrete plot. I may or may not write from each POV equally. I may drop and add characters as I desire, after getting a feeling of who they are and if I like them or find them interesting or not. I'm adding this note after a review. Also, as this includes many characters who may or may not interact with each other, don't judge the whole thing based on Bonnie. She is one character. This is not something that will focus on her. I realise she is a big character and has a personality that people tend to love or hate. That is intentional.

* * *

**Bonnie's Diary  
**11th November 2012

* * *

OMG hi! Bonnie here, and today was my first day of pokémon training! I got a bulbasaur – wow, I can't believe this is actually happening it's so amazing!

Okay okay I'll calm down… calm down. Breathe…

Aaah…

So.

Today. Was. _The _best day of my life ever so far! So I woke up at 6:30 which is really early for me considering how I normally like to stay in bed until I really have to get up for school, and I rushed downstairs and left asap and I kinda feel really guilty now that I barely got a chance to talk to my parents much before I left but it's fine, they know how excited I've been for the past _forever_! Basically since I found out I could get a pokémon, really.

Anyway, grabbed my stuff. Packed everything last night with help from my mum and dad and of course Becky insisted on 'helping' so I got her to go run to the shops and buy me some potions and put some credit on my phone.

So yeah, then I left really quickly. Didn't even stop and think how weird it would be to not be back home for ages, but obviously the excitement is really getting to me, can't you tell?

As I waited impatiently for Prof. Oak, hopping from foot to foot and being really jittery and restless like I get when I'm excited, I kept trying to remember everything I'd learnt in school about training and pokémon and all the different types and how to battle and how to get by on the road, but nothing could stick in my mind because all I could think about was that pokémon in the lab that was sitting in its pokéball just _waiting _for me to be its first trainer!

The old guy came ambling down the path to unlock the gates and I must have almost _leapt _at him, probably gave the poor old guy a right shock, haha! Oh well, he took it in good stride, brushed his lab coat down and led me in. I'd seen labs before, like in the academy where some of the older kids who want to be scientists do research and stuff, but this was the first time I'd seen the inside of a proper pokémon lab. To be honest, I didn't get to see much of it really, which was a bit of a shame, but you know, the important thing was to get my pokémon.

Oak had got a few lined up. The traditional starters – bulbasaur, charmander and squirtle were obvious favourites, but not many people know that he brings in others as well, just because those three are a bit rare and there are a lot of kids who want to be trainers of course. I think he said he'd got a sandshrew, a couple of nidoran and a paras too, but I chose bulbasaur right away because it was my favourite.

Bulbasaur's a girl. I named her Poppy, because it's a nice name and soon she'll have flowers sprouting out of her back too, once I train her and we become strong. I can't describe the feeling as I left the lab, walked down the hill with my drawstring bag held tightly over my shoulder and my hair whipping in the breeze under my white cap. I felt like a proper adventurer. Mum, dad and Becky were waiting at the gates to wish me a happy goodbye. Mum was crying, and I felt really bad about leaving her, but dad told me to be strong enough for both of us and that she'd get over it, and that I should call home lots because they all want to hear about my trip. Becky seemed to like Polly. She knelt down beside her and stroked her bulb, which Polly seemed to like. It was pretty sweet, even if Becky is the standard annoying little sis most times. I almost felt bad about leaving, but there's no way I'm putting off going for my dreams when I'd already gotten so close to becoming a pokémon trainer. I'd spent years at the trainer's academy in preparation for this after all. I am _not _going to be one of those clueless newbies who doesn't know a pidgey from a rattata – can you imagine?! I mean, I've got my pokédex from Oak now too but still… you've got to know the basics.

Route 1 isn't anywhere that new and interesting to be fair. Yeah it's the first step on a big journey but I'd be lying if I said I found it exciting. I've been up this hill hundreds of times before on trips to Viridian with my family or with school, so it's not too new, but I guess it's good to ease in slowly right? After all, it _is _my first time here alone. Well I have Poppy of course.

Our first pokémon battle was with a wild rattata! It was eating some berries and had its back to us, so I couldn't resist! Poppy tackled it before using 'leech seed' to scatter a load of seeds all over the pokémon and drain its energy. That's a pretty neat move, in my opinion. I didn't end up catching the rattata but there's always loads more chances, and rattata are found everywhere anyway.

I've gotten myself most of the way to Viridian City now, and I'm writing this curled up in a hollow tree trunk which seemed like a cool place to set up a camp and rest for the night. It's so peaceful out here, sleeping under the stars in my fluffy sleeping bag, my very own pokémon curled up beside me. I can tell this is going to be the start of a wonderful adventure.

* * *

**Badges: **0**  
****Ribbons:** 0

**Pokémon **  
Bulbasaur (Poppy) F

**Items**  
Phone  
Pokédex  
Town Map

Pokéball x5  
Potion x3

P5000


	2. BECKY: Home Alone Now

**Becky's Diary**  
14th November 2012

* * *

I miss her.

Wow, I never thought I'd say that. Especially not this soon. Bon's only been gone a couple of days and it's weird without her around. You never realise how much of a presence a person brings to your environment until they're gone.

Mum's upset. She keeps talking and fretting about how Bon's still a child and how she shouldn't be out there alone at night in the cold with only her bulbasaur for company. She seems to forget she has a phone and is consumed just with grief. I mean, it's reasonable, I guess. Bon's her oldest child, and I guess it's hardest to let the first one go knowing there'll only be more to come.

I'm not sure if I want to be a trainer. Maybe I'd make a good nurse. I don't know. For now anyway, I'm going to continue my studies at the academy and learn all I can to keep my options open.

I _am _jealous of Bonnie for having a pokémon though. I want one of my own _so _badly! At school, I partner up with a marill most of the time, who's lovely and playful and cheers me up when I feel low. But I know it's only temporary. They rent out pokémon, and I have to remember that. When I'm done with school and graduated, that marill will go on to become some lovely new child's partner pokémon and friend. I should be happy, but it's bittersweet.

Seeing how excited Bon was though as she left… Just wow. It's a huge adventure; the adventure of a lifetime. And beside that, Bon's just, well… Bon.

I had my first day of school without her today. It was weird, getting the bus without her there dominating the conversation among the upperclassmen. It's going to be different. She's the sort of person you either love or hate, and people only know me because they know I'm Bonnie's little sister. At least now maybe I'll get to forge my own identity rather than just being known because people know my sis.

Who is Becky?

Becky is a kind, warm-hearted girl who writes lovely prose better than she expresses herself with words. Becky is nurturing, calm, creative, carefree. A respectable girl who enjoys the friendship of pokémon over attention-seeking teenagers. She's a hard worker, and she can get anywhere she wants to in life, with or without her sister dominating it. And she needs to remember that. I need to remember that.

Right… I have a test in botany tomorrow. Need to get some sleep before I go crazy from thinking too much and forget what an oran berry is.

* * *

**Badges: **0  
**Ribbons:** 0

**Pokémon**  
Marill F - _Rented_

**Items**  
Phone

P1000


	3. KADE: Celadon Blues

**Kade's Diary**  
14th November 2012

* * *

Mum's working away at the power plant and dad's out doing whatever the hell he does, bribing all the big department stores in town with whatever Silph's latest invention is. I don't care. Nobody cares much about Silph anymore since they lost all credibility in the Rocket fiasco sixteen years ago. Obviously I wasn't around to see it but my dad's still pretty damn bitter that his fat-cat salary took a shot in the backside.

I mean, I don't think we ever would have been rich. Well maybe more than average but nothing extraordinary. Yeah, once we may have lived nearer the penthouse rather than this run-down apartment with all its windows facing into a gloomy alleyway, but I don't remember it. I'm not one of those snobby kids who has daddy's money to buy everything they ever dreamed of. There are kids like that at school, whose parents are massive property tycoons or stock market traders, and of course you get the odd few who are the offspring of money thieving casino pilferers but they never like to admit it.

Can't help laughing at the irony and at how bitter I feel right now, and for what? I'm writing this, staring down through the dust-stained attic windows at the congregation of grimer around a burst sewage pipe. I hope they get that fixed soon, the smell is really something foul.

Should be studying. I've got pages of calculus littered around my desk if that counts? It counts, right? Really, it's the last thing on my mind right now. Todd's prancing around the room behind me and I can hear him squeaking, "Poli! Poli!" If nothing else, I can't work with that noise, but let's face it I'm daydreaming anyway and that's how it's gonna stay.

Todd's rolling around on the rug, desperate for attention. I sigh and let him jump up at me, kicking his little legs and knocking my papers all over the floor. Leaning over, I unlatch the window and let him have his way of playing target practice with the sluggish grimer. Very easily amused, that poliwag of mine.

* * *

**Badges: **0  
**Ribbons:** 0

**Pokémon**  
Poliwag (Todd) M

**Items**  
Contest Pass  
Itemfinder  
Mach Bike  
Phone  
Town Map

P1000


	4. KADE: Day One of the Fuchsia Contest

**Kade's Diary  
**17th November 2012

* * *

Today's been busy. The contest isn't quite over yet, but it's been an amazing day.

As per standard, mum and dad were busy working all weekend. I was out in the city ages ago and saw a poster hanging off a lamppost – in full-colour but slightly worn – advertising a pokémon contest in Fuchsia City for this weekend. This was a while ago. I tore down the poster and kept it in my room, pinned up on the cork notice board above my desk. So yeah, I've been letting myself get excited about this for a while. It was something to look forward to and keep myself motivated through work and college.

I got home from work pretty late on Friday evening. Had to cover Ben's shift 'cause he's in hospital still and it's only fair; we've all been taking turns, and it's not like I don't get paid for the extra hours. I did intend to get myself down to Fuchsia before it turned dark, but that's never going to happen realistically, so I just got up really early the next morning and grabbed my bag and my bike.

Zoomed out of Celadon on my royal blue MachPro. It's a bit worn since I've not used it since my last travels, but it works all the same and the route is all downhill anyway so not even the slightly-flat tyres that I didn't think to pump up didn't stop me. I love cycling, but its all the more better when you can just zoom downhill really fast and feel the wind without even pedalling. Must be what it's like to fly, almost.

When I'd been down that road before, it always seemed to be filled with the big burly biker types. They weren't out on Saturday, most likely _because_ it was Saturday and they'd been at some dive bar for the best part of Friday night. I enjoyed the lack of them being around anyway, they always seem to have a fight to pick, particularly if you're not a muscle-bound buffoon. I am _not_ a muscle-bound buffoon.

When I arrived in Fuchsia at 9, it was pretty chilly and my black hair was a windswept mess, but I like to think I looked cool and rugged – ha! I made sure I found my way to the Slowpoke Hostel on Marigold Street before dashing off again to the contest hall. The receptionist yawned and looked pretty bemused as to why a lone 16-year-old boy was so eager and excited at this time in the morning.

So with my bike safely secured and most of the unnecessary stuff taken from my canvas rucksack and stuffed into a draw beside the shabby bed where I'd be sleeping that night, I followed the pavement and turned right onto Newcliffe Avenue, which is the main road in Fuchsia City. The pokémon centre's there and so is the gym. Seems really counter-intuitive though, having all the important stuff on a road which really isn't the easiest to get around; you can only come from one direction since it's a dead end up on a high cliff.

The contest was there too. It was obvious based on the gaggles of kids (mostly younger than me and wearing brighter and/or fancier outfits) cluttered around outside the door of the big hall. I edged my way through, mumbling incoherent apologies just to be courteous as I did so. Registered with Todd, then waited. There were stalls, but they were mostly selling tatty souvenirs. Nothing I'd need or want anyway.

Seemed to take forever for them to call me, and some kid insisted on sitting next to me on the bench backstage while I went over my routine in my head. I need silence to concentrate, and this little numbskull wouldn't stop chirping on and on and on to empty space about how _bloody excited_ they were.

I remember shouting out, "Calm down kid, I'm trying to think!" before they buggered off. I must have given them a nastier look than I really intended, but _good_.

The loudspeaker called, "Kade Rojas," and I was up. Sweating and a bag of nerves but I had no idea why. I stepped foot onto the stage and took in the crowd all staring at me. Just as I felt my throat closing up, I choked, "Todd, bubble," and tossed the lure ball into the air.

It worked as planned, thank heavens. Todd spun around in the air pretty damn swiftly, blowing bubbles as he turned and creating a sort of twister of bubbles. Then with the spotlights on us, they glimmered. I started to relax a bit when the crowd cheered in encouragement. I couldn't see their faces; it was just a mass of anonymous clapping.

Then we had water gun – spurted directly upwards in a thin jet and the rain came back down, bursting the bubbles and sprinkling the stage. The whole appeal seems a bit of a haze now thinking back; I'd gotten into that mood where you just go away with the moment and your heart's beating so fast and you don't really register what's going on. I just know I was out of breath as I exited the stage, despite having done nothing but stand there – Todd did all the work.

I don't know why I still get like that. I've done a couple of contests before so I should really be used to it by now, but alas…

I sat around, being a bucket of nerves but a ton more relaxed in general since coming off stage. It was a relief at least to not have to dread the crowd's reaction to you. They seemed to like us, which is obviously what I was going for.

There were twenty entrants in total. I was number eleven. I managed to catch a glimpse of a guy my own age with a flaming magmar – he totally overshadowed anything me and Todd had done, so I went back to feeling mopey and trying to avoid staring through the stage entrance. Instead, I stuck in my headphones and blared my indie rock so loud I couldn't hear the crowd.

It seemed to work; the announcements of the judging came by surprisingly quickly once I'd managed to find a suitable distraction in Disco Jolteon's latest album.

I shut my eyes and turned the music up louder. In the background, I heard a faint sound of confirmation. Nervously, I squinted, opening my eyes very very slowly. Then rapidly. I blinked, just to make sure I was seeing properly.

_My face was up there with the finalists!_

Unmistakeable. I looked around hastily. I was clearly the only guy in the room who wasn't white, so it was definitely me and not some guy who happened to look like me. I felt my pulse racing and I wanted to jump up in excitement. I let out a, "Yes!" and grinned and made a fist. Sure, I've done contests before, but this was the first time I'd made it past the initial stage.

After the first rush of excitement, my next thought was _'I'm so bloody glad I'm not battling the magmar guy'_. Instead, I was up against a young girl with pigtails and a chikorita. Sure, I was at a type disadvantage, but there was no way I could battle that magmar. I hate to admit that someone my own age intimidated me, but his pokémon at least made me resent him a little.

Chikorita began with a razor leaf, swinging its head in a circular motion and sending little green bullets rushing towards us. Todd stared down, focused and intent. As the leaves neared, he sprung above them. Just before hitting me, the leaves dropped to the floor. I released my held breath and commanded, "Todd, use bubblebeam!"

The bubbles covered the playing field. Chikorita grimaced and strained to see through them as Todd ran up and performed a stealthy body slam through the concealment.

Chikorita growled, and performed a reflect move to repel the bubbles. Todd jumped backwards, avoiding the grass pokémon's shield. I bit my lip; it was running towards us.

"Hypnosis!" I cried, taking advantage of the fact that the Chikorita was focused dead set on Todd's body. The swirl on his stomach twisted and contorted and I could see it reflected in Chikorita's apple red eyes. The pokémon slowed and dropped to its side, confused and at a lack for energy. It went silent. I could hear my own breathing and the rustling of the wind coming in from the top of the stadium. Then…

"The winner of this semi-final is Kade Rojas!"

I laughed aloud, barely daring to believe it as Todd leapt merrily into my open arms.

The final isn't until tomorrow but I can barely wait. I'm lying on the bed in the Slowpoke Hostel writing this at 1am because I can't sleep and am so full of nerves and excitement. It's really cold in here as there's no heating, so I'm under the horribly scratchy blanket writing by torchlight. But I need to rest… I still can hardly believe this has happened though.

* * *

**Badges: **0  
**Ribbons:** 0

**Pokémon**  
Poliwag (Todd) M

**Items**  
Contest Pass  
Itemfinder  
Mach Bike  
Phone  
Town Map


	5. KADE: Ribbons and Safaris

Thanks for the reviews. As per request, I've added extra notes to the beginning of 'chapter' 1. Basically explaining the premise of what this is and what to expect from it. Highly suggested you go and have a look, to avoid being misled.

* * *

**Kade's Diary  
**18th November 2012

* * *

Today was eventful.

Who am I kidding? It was amazing!

So I won the contest. Even with Todd against that magmar. Type advantages do come into play, I guess. Completely doused the fire machine with a hydro pump that reverberated everywhere around the stadium, creating a vast eerie fog and weakening the fire pokémon's flames to boot.

Jack – the magmar trainer – graciously walked over and gave me a firm handshake, a nod and a smile. I smiled back weakly, pretty giddy and in partial disbelief. We made plans to hang out after the award ceremony, which consisted of me standing atop a podium with a huge '#1' on it and getting a blue rosette with a gold pin in its centre fastened to my jacket. I beamed as brightly as the gold and felt my cheeks turn bright red as camera flashes in their hundreds came down from the crowd. Jack was standing next to me, his arms folded and a happy smirk across his pale face. His short, blonde hair did not drip with sweat, but was styled as perfectly as it had been that morning.

Jack is 15. He lives in Fuchsia City and has won two ribbons already. His older sister Kate works as a safari zone ranger, and that is where we went after the ceremony was over.

He walked us uphill, along several main roads where cars struggled to climb, and along several dirt tracks where it was impossible to traverse except on foot. The odd shop dotted the route, and at the highest point in the city stood a rustic looking building with a wooden roof. Jack did a bit of sweet talking, and the guard on duty recognised him as Kate's younger brother after a while. It seemed Jack was a regular. Indeed, he did seem very enthusiastic and knowledgeable about the pokémon in the park and their ongoing projects.

I paid my entrance fee and for a price, got some safari balls. They were cool enough in themselves – camouflage patterned where red aluminium would normally preside – and now Jack and I were on the lookout for pokémon.

He was looking for a pinsir. They're rare, and according to Kate, there've been reports of illegal overcapture in the park recently. Personally, I was just after anything I could catch. Todd's a great partner, but you're really limited as to what you can do with just one pokémon. If I was going to make a career out of contests – and it seemed like an actual possibility now – I should obtain and train up more varied creatures with more varied traits.

The safari zone is beautiful, if you ignore the metal wire fencing and brightly uniformed rangers patrolling the area to stop thieves getting in. I tried to immerse myself in the experience, feeling the long grass bustling about my knees. Dewdrops soaking through my trousers. Cool, high-altitude air flowing through my shaggy hair and tickling my ears. Rustling of acacia trees with falling leaves. I was grateful for the southern climate. If this were Pewter City, I'd be freezing my fingers off at this time of year, and never mind expecting to find pokémon – they'd all be in hibernation.

However, we _did_ find pokémon. Nothing exceptional – Jack didn't manage to find the pinsir population (but it's not like he can't try again any day he wants), but I caught a male nidoran. The nidoran family is an exceptionally common breed around these parts, and they're relatively tame. Then, just as we were leaving, I caught a doduo too! Talk about a great haul, haha! Really, I should stop thinking of pokémon like that. Well, describing them like that. I don't know Todd's new teammates well and I shouldn't describe them like items, because I'd never see Todd in that way. I guess it'll take time, but I can't wait for us all to get acquainted. And I'm glad to have made a new friend too. I can't deny I'm a bit jealous of Jack, but I have his phone number and he's said I'm welcome to come and stay with him sometime and maybe even get some work experience as a ranger. Not sure what to think of that, but hey, can't complain right?!

* * *

**Badges: **0  
**Ribbons:** 1

**Pokémon**  
Poliwag (Todd) M  
Nidoran M  
Doduo F

**Items**  
Contest Pass  
Itemfinder  
Mach Bike  
Phone  
Town Map


	6. BONNIE: Viridian City, Now What?

**Bonnie's Diary  
**22nd November 2012

* * *

So I've been a trainer for over a week now and I don't know where the time's gone! It's been so exciting and way harder than I thought it'd be. Right now I'm in Viridian City. The pokémon centre let me stay here while I'm in the city, which is a million times better than sleeping outside in the rubbish weather and cold and damn. Yeah it was exciting at first but I'd be lying if I said I still loved it.

Oh yeah – the most exciting thing so far is that I caught a pidgey. She's named Henrietta, like a hen. She's really cute though, even if pidgey aren't anything special. Her feathers are really soft and I've got one that fell out and made it into a necklace and I put another one in my hair for a bit, but you couldn't really tell because my hair's the same colour and it fell out anyway and got really soggy in the downpour while I was running back to the pokémon centre from the shops.

That's one thing I do miss about being in cities, to be honest. I like shops. I mean, most girls do I guess. It's not a stupid thing to say! Who wouldn't prefer to be in a nice warm shop with nice new things over being stuck outside in the freezing cold, terrified your fingers will drop off and your legs are turning blue?

So yeah I kinda don't want to have to get lost in a forest so I've been putting off leaving Viridian for a few days while I enjoy the city life. Cafés and shops and people and no mud (at least in normal weather…). But I know I do have to leave soon. There's no point being a trainer unless I go after badges, so tomorrow morning, I'm packing up and braving the bugs in Viridian Forest. I really hope they don't come near me in my sleep. Eww…

Or maybe I'll not.

Who'd have thought being a trainer would be so different from what they tell you? It's supposed to be a big adventure and not a drag. Trainers have fun. They love their travels. What's wrong with me? Am I really a bad trainer? I love Poppy and Henrietta – they're so cute.

I don't know.

Not phoned my mum yet.

* * *

**Badges:**0  
**Ribbons:** 0

**Pokémon**  
Bulbasaur (Poppy) F  
Pidgey (Henrietta) F

**Items**  
Phone  
Pokédex  
Town Map

Pokéball x4  
Potion x3


	7. BONNIE: Woohoo! Bugs!

**Bonnie's Diary  
**27th November 2012

* * *

I can't even begin to describe how scary Viridian Forest was. My hands are sweating just thinking about it. I can barely grip my pokéballs. Speaking of which, I did manage to catch a new pokémon while I was there. That's about the only good thing. Oh! – and I met a guy who helped me get to Pewter. A total lame-o. Needs a good wash and a haircut. As much as I hate to admit it though, he saved me. I really don't know what I'd have done without Kenneth.

So, it was Friday. I really don't know what made me choose a Friday of all days to go into the forest. If I was seeing sense, I could have had the whole weekend to live it up in Viridian before taking the plunge. But yeah, silly me. Oh well.

I wore Ugg boots over my tights, which quickly became saturated with horrible, squidgy, sloppy mud. My feet were cold and wet. My lower legs had gotten pinpricked from poisonous nettles, even though I wore my really thick wool tights. And if I hadn't been wearing my felt beret, a pidgey would have done its business all down my long chestnut hair. It was hell, let me tell you.

I'd walked barely a hundred metres into the pine trees when I was faced with a group of five slimy bugs, all looking up at me with their horrid dinner plate eyes. I squirmed and felt the hairs on my arms tingling and frozen, even through my layers of sweatshirts and a thick coat.

I hate bugs.

Really, who wouldn't? They're putrid creatures. I was nearly sick when Henrietta decided in my defence to peck them. There's no way I'm snuggling up to _her_ like I do with Poppy. Poppy was a godsend. She used her vines to part a path between the shrubbery, allowing me to see what was before my feet before I felt any horrible _squelch_ing or squashed bug entrails. Yeah. I think I might need to be sick. Hang on a minute.

…

Even with Poppy's good wisdom, we got lost. I thought I was going to die in that horrible place, when, night after night, we set up a camp and I was too petrified to even close my eyes for a minute for fear that maybe a caterpie would sneak its way into my sleeping bag and rub its slimy flesh up against my bare skin.

Still don't know how I got through it.

Oh wait – Kenneth.

Kenneth is an idiot.

Kenneth saved me in there.

Oh don't get me wrong, I would never be _with_ someone like him. _Eww no_. Never in a million years. That greasy, wavy long hair, his massive camouflage trousers with holes ripped into the knees and then the bunch of metal sticking out of his face… It was enough to make any girl's stomach churn. All I'm saying is that without him, I'd probably still be wandering around in that horrible natural maze for weeks to come.

What happened was that yesterday, I stumbled through some brambles into a clearing and could hardly contain myself at seeing another human. Yeah, it was getting to this level of pathetic. The boy was sitting atop a large grey boulder, his fishing line dipped into a mild river. I think he raised an eyebrow as I fell forward, but otherwise did not move. I was too far away to make out his features in detail. Turns out that this was for the best.

A horrible, slimy weedle crawled out from behind the rock on which he sat. Seeing its huge eyes and spiny body, I let out a shrill squeak. He turned his head slightly and glared, demanding, "What the _hell_ is your problem?"

_Bit rich coming from him_. _He_ looked like he'd just gotten out of _juvie_.

I stared into his eyes and stuck out my left hip, proudly emphasising the two pokéballs clipped onto my belt. I could take him on, I thought.

I threw the capsules up into the air with great enthusiasm, so that they spun around like a hundred times around and hit the grass with a loud _thump_. My pokémon appeared in front of me, ready to fight.

He smirked. "I have a full team of six well-trained pokémon," he said calmly, eyes back on the river, "and you look like you've just got out of middle school."

I snarled. Arrogant moron. I'd show him.

"So who's it going to be? Do you want gastly, houndour, spearow, voltorb, mankey?" He paused for effect, well aware that he had only said five names. "Or how about my pride and joy, pinsir?"

I froze. He couldn't be serious. There was no way I was having one of those _things_ come anywhere near me. My chest fell and I clenched my teeth and my fists.

"Fine, I won't battle you," I snapped, blushing, my arms folded and my eyes focused on anything but him. I contemplated pushing him into the river. He needed a good wash. I didn't do it. Instead, there was silence. Then I caved in and said, "I just want to get out of this _stupid_ forest."

The weirdo wouldn't stop teasing me. He came up real close and got all in my face. I held my breath. I didn't want to smell his. For a second I almost thought he was going to try and _kiss_ me!

He didn't. Thank Arceus.

But he did agree to show me the way out of here to Pewter City.

I walked behind him, arms folded and huffing. I expected his ugly mug to be grinning stupidly as he led me up the wrong route and got me even more lost deeper in the forest. If I didn't take the chance though, I know I'd only end up getting more lost of my own accord. The thing is, in a forest, everywhere looks the same.

Well, long story short, we found a Pikachu which the guy actually helped me catch. I don't know if he felt sorry for me or something. He probably thinks I'm some weakling newbie trainer though who can't even catch something on her own. Half of me resented it, but half of me is secretly really happy about having a Pikachu – they're just so _cute_! Mine's a girl. She's called Mimi.

The idiot finally introduced himself as 'Kenneth'.

Now, we're both staying in the pokémon centre in Pewter City.

He never did get me more lost. At the very least, I'm thankful for that.

* * *

**Badges: **0**  
Ribbons:** 0

**Pokémon **  
Bulbasaur (Poppy) F  
Pidgey (Henrietta) F  
Pikachu (Mimi) F

**Items**  
Phone  
Pokédex  
Town Map

Pokéball x3  
Potion x3


	8. BONNIE: Exploring Pewter City

**Bonnie's Diary**  
6th December 2012

* * *

I thought I'd stop hanging around with Ken as soon as I got to Pewter City. He was nice enough to show me the way out and catch me a pikachu, but otherwise he's a jerk… Who am I kidding? He got me un-lost and caught me one of the best pokémon ever, how can I call him a jerk? I don't know. I have no idea what he is anymore.

When we got into the city, we both spent the night at the pokémon centre. I was kinda scared that he'd try something with me, but he didn't. I guess it's a bit irrational but I'm not used to being around guys much actually. So at midday the next day, we went out to get coffee at the Boulder Café just down the road. It's funny, really. Both of us were looking like we'd rather be anywhere else and would rather be seen dead than with each other. Pretending not to enjoy hanging out. Ugh. You do some pretty weird things when you're confused about what you're feeling.

I was shocked though when I learnt he actually _has_ been in juvie! I don't know what I was expecting, really, I thought he just _looked_ like a loser. I totally wasn't prepared when I challenged him on it and he started telling me about his year in Cinnabar Detention Centre. It doesn't sound nice, but obviously it wouldn't be otherwise that'd defeat the point, right? I'm pretty wary of him now but he seems like a nice guy overall actually. Besides a bit of casual teasing, he's not done anything to hurt me, and they say guys do that when they like you…

The Pewter Gym was a disaster the first time. Mimi couldn't do an ounce of damage – of course, being an electric pokémon fighting ground types, I should have seen it coming. Poppy was good though – she totally kicked ass against Brock's geodude with her vine whip attack! Henrietta though, she got taken down with one rock slide too. Guess I really need to focus on training Poppy more since she's the only one with a chance in that gym.

After that, my pokémon were back at the centre for some serious rest, poor things. Kenneth took me to the museum and showed me some fossils of old pokémon. They're quite pretty, some of them. I think the one with the curly shell is an omanyte. They must have been really cute, back in the day! Not so sure about the others though. Ken seemed really enthusiastic about kabutops, but they sound really scary! Just imagine, being almost as tall as you and having those really long blades for claws as well as an ugly face that'd make anyone go running. Gives me shivers just thinking about them. I'm kind of glad they're extinct if I'm honest. I'd much rather take my chances against a krabby at the seashore today.

**Badges: **0**  
Ribbons:** 0

**Pokémon **  
Bulbasaur (Poppy) F  
Pidgey (Henrietta) F  
Pikachu (Mimi) F

**Items**  
Phone  
Pokédex  
Town Map

Pokéball x3  
Potion x3


	9. KENNETH: Just Get Your Badge Already!

**Kenneth's Diary  
**7th December 2012

* * *

Frustrated, I offered to lend Bonnie Bruce, my mankey, after she left the gym in tears. I snorted and it really took an effort to control myself. Wasn't she the sort of rich, middle-class Pallet Town kid that came straight out of trainer school? Surely she should know better than that? Besides, with her pokémon, Pewter Gym is an obvious bad move for her first challenge. Sure, the bulbasaur is good, but your starter only counts for so much if you don't train it.

While she was in the gym the first time, I was at the Pewter Museum of Science. Fascinating place, that is. I love it there. I could spend hours staring at the huge kabutops skeleton. I have a piece of amber that I found years ago that I keep in the bottom of my bag. I really hope with all my heart that it contains pokémon DNA and the scientists actually _do_ manage to find a way to restore it one day. I'm holding out for it. It'd be a dream come true. Since I already had a day pass, I took Bonnie there right after we got her pokémon back to the centre for healing. Well, it wasn't costing me anything extra and I thought it'd be a cool way to get to know her a bit. Turns out she really _is_ just into cutesy things, and omanyte was the only one she wasn't incredibly creeped out by. Oh well…

So today was a new day. We woke up and Bonnie's pokémon were feeling better. I got her to practice using Poppy's vine whip to tie up larger enemies. No! Not me! I let her have a practice battle against Pinsir! Haha!

The battle didn't go too well for her. Well, I didn't let Pinsir attack at all. It was just target practice for her, pretty much. Only she couldn't really get the hang of it. It was at that point that I _insisted_ she borrow Bruce in order to have a rematch, and I came with her to the gym.

Standing there in the entrance, walking into the pitch black cavern, the Pewter Gym was as I remembered it. The lights overhead flicked on harshly, and we shielded our eyes from the brightness. The dark-skinned young man stepped down towards us and nodded knowingly at Bonnie.

"I'm happy to have a rematch," Brock said. He's a nice enough guy; I don't see why trainers always paint this image of gym leaders being all rude and condescending.

Geodude first this time, and it was swift, avoiding Poppy's vines and seeds with as much grace as an anthropomorphic rock ever could. I was impressed; Brock had improved since I fought him. I caught Bonnie's eye and she switched to fighting with my mankey, which Brock nodded knowingly at me for. Bruce matched and superseded Geodude in speed, and quickly took the rock down. I'm not sure if he would have even listened to a hint of Bonnie's voice had I not been stood near her, eyeing his every move.

Next up of course, was Brock's Onix. Poppy was a much better match on this occasion; she had a bigger target to grab hold of and aim at, so, with a combination of leech seed and vine whip, took the big snake to the floor. It made a hell of a racket when it collapsed. Bet this gym's reinforced against it or they'd be paying a fortune out in repairs.

* * *

**Badges: **2; Boulder, Cascade**  
Ribbons:** 0

**Pokémon **  
Gastly (Echo) F  
Houndour (Dante) F  
Mankey (Bruce) M  
Pinsir F  
Spearow (Spike) M  
Voltorb (Pokéball) X

**Items**  
Good Rod  
Old Amber  
Phone  
Secret Key  
Town Map

Great Ball x3  
Heavy Ball x2  
Lure Ball x2  
Max Repel x1  
Pearl x1  
Nugget x1  
Pokéball x4


End file.
